Jack and the X factor episode
by Aceis
Summary: the rift has been quiet lately, so the team decide to watch X factor. i suck at summarys i know, but please read it. Disclaimer: i do not own any of the characters, lyrics or the Xfactor   ONESHOT Ianto/Jack


Disclaimer : I do not own torchwood, the x factor or the lyrics to who wants to live forever. If I did I would not be here creating this story.

The torchwood team were bored. The rift had been inactive for about 3 weeks and they had been catching up on paperwork and were starting to get annoyed.

Well that was until they started to watch the X factor . Gwen and Tosh said they had been watching it for years and liked it so the whole team gathered in the Hub every Saturday to watch it. Soon they all couldn't wait until Saturday evenings so they could watch it ( rift permitted of course).

According to Gwen they were on the 6th season of the show.

After about six weeks something happened.

They all sat down and started to watch the show but as soon as they announced what week the show was on , jack began to dread what songs would be chosen as he knew he would go to pieces if **that** song was chosen.

He got through the show all right until the 6th person started to sing.

_Stacy Solomon_

_There's no time for us  
>There's no place for us<br>What is this thing that builds our dreams yet slips away from us  
>Who wants to live forever<br>Who wants to live forever?_

Jack thought I don't__

_Who dares to love forever?  
>When love must die<em>

He had tears freely running now and most of the team were looking sadly at him ( Owen was oblivious ,as usual)

Jack couldn't help but think of when Ianto would die either by natural causes or death by torchwood and how powerless Jack was to stop it, just as he was powerless to stop his other boyfriends and girlfriends dying. Ianto sensed what jack was thinking about and squeezed his hand.__

_But touch my tears with your lips  
>Touch my world with your fingertips<em>

Jack looked at Ianto at this point

_And we can love forever_

_And we can have forever  
>Forever is our today<em>

He nodded . Yes I'm going to remember him forever ill make sure of that.

_Who wants to live forever  
>Who wants to live forever <em>

_Who wants to live forever? _

" I don't" Jack murmured but everyone heard him.

Being the tactless idiot he is, Owen asked "Why not?"

This earned him glares which he ignored.

Jack whispered, " you really want to know?"

Owen nodded. Ianto mentally face-palmed. _Trust Owen to be tactless enough to ask that question._

" I don't want to live forever because it means losing everyone I care about, everyone I have cared about dead ,death by torchwood or otherwise, I'm powerless to stop it. I'm destined to lose everyone and everything that matters. You might think immortality is a gift, for me its a curse. I spend every waking moment hoping I'd never lose you lot ,or else, wishing I could just die. You're my team. You know, you were the first team I hand picked myself? I care about every single one of you lot, just in different ways." as jack said that he looked at Ianto for the briefest second then he looked down, tears falling to the ground.

Ianto watched sadly as his lover dashed from the room. Giving him a few seconds, Ianto followed.

Sobbing was heard echoing around the captain's office as Ianto stepped inside. As Ianto turnt around, he got an armful of jack. He was still sobbing.

"oh Cariad" Ianto murmured sadly, his heart breaking at the sight of the grief-stricken man before him.

After about an hour of being held and being comforted by nonsense words (courtesy of Ianto) ,jack calmed down.

" don't you ever leave me Yan" Jack begged.

Ianto stared at the vulnerable man in front of him and simply stated, " I will never leave you. Even when I die, my love and life will go on. In here." pointing to Jack's head and heart.

Jack flung himself upon Ianto and wrapped his hands around his neck.

" I Love You" he murmured .

Smiling at the choice of words, Ianto said, " I love you too."

THE END XD

thanx for reading XD

~ Aceis ~


End file.
